1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device, an electronic device, and a phase difference compensating plate.
2. Related Art
As the liquid crystal device, for example, a liquid crystal device with an active driving system has been known that includes a transistor as an element for controlling switching on or off a pixel electrode for each pixel. This liquid crystal device has been used for a liquid crystal light valve of a liquid crystal projector, for example.
In detail, a liquid crystal projector has been proposed that includes a liquid crystal light valve in a vertical alignment (hereinafter, referred to as VA) mode, as a liquid crystal light valve having superior contrast when observed from the front. The liquid crystal light valve in the VA mode includes a liquid crystal layer having negative dielectric constant anisotropy and which is interposed between a pair of substrates, and liquid crystal molecules which are approximately vertically aligned in a state where no voltage is applied.
For example, as disclosed in JP-A-2009-145862, as a technology for improving contrast of the liquid crystal light valve, a method of applying pretilt to compensate an optical phase difference value of a liquid crystal layer that is formed of liquid crystal molecules approximately vertically aligned to improve contrast, by using a phase difference compensating element having an optical axis along a thickness direction of a substrate which is a so-called C plate, and using a phase difference compensating element having a biaxial refractive index anisotropy which is a so-called O plate.
However, since the O plate is configured by a deposition film obtained by oblique deposition of an anisotropic refractive index medium, the optical characteristics (for example, a phase difference value and the like) of the O plate may be changed which is caused by humidity of such a case where moisture is included in the liquid crystal device. As a result, there is a problem of a decrease of contrast without a proper phase difference compensation, which relates to reliability.